btifandomcom-20200214-history
Scribe
The Scribe is the immortal leader of the Guild and the self-proclaimed smartest man in the Olympian Galaxy. Biography SPOILER WARNING: Plot details after Beyond The Impossible #183 In 2630 BC, the Ancient Egyptian called Imhotep discovered the corpse of a Lar woman during the construction of the Pyramid of Djoser. Accidentaly activating the Nexus inside her, Imhotep became the smartest man in the world. In 2600 BC, Imhotep was contacted by the goddess Athena who revealed to him the existence of other inhabited planets in the Olympian Galaxy. Faking his death on Earth, Imhotep took the identity of the Scribe and left for the stars. In 2530 BC, the Scribe led a rebellion on Knossos against Demeter, giving birth to her rivalry against Hephaestus. Unable to stop his aging, the Scribe transfered his mind into a cloned body after the other, effectively becoming immortal. The Nexus was eventually stolen from him (there are conflicting reports about this being done by Hermes or Ulysses). The Scribe eventually created the Guild to rule the territory of Dionysus in his place, leaving the god to his vices. Once he discovered that the Nexus was now in possession of Noriko Null, he instructed the Guild to invade Myridia both to study her and to recover the coordinates of the Dragon Tomb. The Scribe and the Guild later joined the Alliance to overthrow the divine rule of the Galaxy, with his technological prowess proving invaluable. However he refused to be part of the Mortal Republic and the Guild became its own separate entity in preparation of an invasion of Earth. SPOILER WARNING: Plot details after Beyond The Impossible #191 Allying himself with Leiko Tanaka, the Scribe came incredibly close to obtaining both the Nexus and the Heart Of The Universe. However Noriko Null was able to activate the Drylon device before him, using it to kill the Scribe and to destroy the entire Guild. Powers The Scribe's power originally came from the Nexus. Since his brain was physically modified from the exposure to the alien technology, all of his clones showed similar powers. Superhuman intelligence: '''the Scribe's brain was billions of times faster than a normal human's, making him one of the smartest beings in the known universe. '''Worldmind connection: '''when he had access to the Nexus, the Scribe had access to all human knowledge. He never demonstrated this power when inhabiting a cloned body. '''Eye flash: the Scribe's silver eyes would shine when accessing his superhuman intelligence or in cases of extreme emotions Serial immortality: the Scribe could transfer his mind into a cloned body, retaining all of his knowledge and memories after over 4500 years of body transfers Trivia * He's the first historical person to appear in the series, being partially based on Imhotep * With the exception of Myridians, he's the first male to use a Drylon device Defining episodes * Beyond The Impossible #183, "The scribe and the goddess": retells his origin * Beyond The Impossible #120, "The Winter King": meets Athena * Beyond The Impossible #135, "Calling all gods": is recruited in the Alliance * Beyond The Impossible #140, "Endgame": end of the war against Hermes and Eris * Beyond The Impossible #190, "Justice": dies when the Heart Of The Universe is activated Gallery Imhotep-Louvre.JPG|Earth statue of Imhotep Category:Guild Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Drylon technology users Category:Nexus users Category:Deceased Category:Mortal Alliance members